Captured!
by Magicgirl29
Summary: AU Story!:"As they left Ambrose realised they had just seen what was happening to him; a small tear pricked his eye before he slowly faded away." Ambrose/Dark witch/ DG/Azkadellia


Don't forget to review!

Teaser: As they left Ambrose realised they had just seen what was happening to him; a small tear pricked his eye before he slowly faded away.

It wasn't long before Ambrose noticed that the princesses were gone, he looked around the Finaquian Lake when suddenly he spotted something, it was a blue dress fading into the forest.

"Oh- no!" He blurted out when he realised that the princesses were running right into the forbidden forest, he stopped and looked back at Lavender who was peacefully swinging while reading a book, he could not let her down by allowing her daughters to wonder in such a dangerous place.

Like a bolt of lightning he disappeared into the forest in search of the princesses... Meanwhile Az was still flowing her sister, the cries of the mysterious girl in the woods seemed to get louder and louder.

"Hey Deeg... Maybe we should go back, mother and father were very strict about us not entering the woods alone" Az told her sister.

"Tutor and Ambrose also said it was dangerous did they not?" DG asked, Az swallowed hard.

"Indeed... And if they say it is dangerous then I believe it is!" Az insisted.

"But I heard a girl crying... Don't you hear her?" Az listened and to her horror she _could _hear a girls cry!

Meanwhile Ambrose was still looking for the girls in the woods, he froze when he heard something, he listened and then he heard it again.

"Oh- No! DG! AZKADELLIA!" He called out recognizing the cry he'd overheard; now he really had to find the princesses!

Ambrose's voice could be heard from a far right now, Az stopped.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah it is the girl" DG replied.

"No... It sounded like someone shouting our names"

"Oh- oh!" DG cried pulling her sisters' arm "We can't get caught!" Az tried to pull away but DG was far too strong, eventually then ended up at a cave.

"PRINCESSES!" Cried Ambrose still in search of the girls.

"It's Ambrose!" Az suddenly said.

"How do you know?" DG answered confused.

"Only he would call us by our titles." DG nodded and pulled her sister further and further into the cave. "What are you doing!" Az asked grabbing her sisters' hand so their light would brighten the cave.

"Ambrose shall tell our mother for sure that we have been out here!" DG convinced her. After wondering in the cave their powers the only source of light they came across some symbols on the wall.

"What do they say?" DG asked

"I don't know it's too dark but I think it says something about... Light... good and an evil witch" again after a long walk they came across a large tomb in the shape of a head.

"Whoa! I think this is where I heard the girl" DG said standing before the hideous carving.

"Deeg" Az said, DG ignored her and gently placed her hand in the slightly open mouth, suddenly something started sucking her in!

"DG!" Az screamed, after freeing her sister the tomb exploded (or so it would seem) then the mouth was open like a door, DG walked in and saw a little girl her face buried in the wall. Az held out her hand for DG to take.

"DG we should go" Az whispered.

"NO!" Suddenly the "girl" turned around and reviled herself to be the dark witch! "I have eagerly been awaiting this day!"

"RUN!" Az cried out, DG screamed but did not let go off her sisters' hand. Eventually the girls reached the outside of the cave and ran up a rather high hill. The witch's laugh was still clear behind them, they could not see her but they knew she was there.

The girls reached the top of the hill when they bumped into Ambrose,

"Girls are you ok?" He asked noticing the tears on both girls' cheeks.

"We're so sorry Ambrose we didn't mean it!" Az cried. Ambrose frowned and looked back at them both.

"No! It's my fault! I set her free!" DG cried.

"What's going on!" Ambrose shouted.

"THE WITCH!" Az cried out, Ambrose's face went completely white "We set her free!"

"NO Ambrose it was me! Az tried to tell me but, but I forced her!" DG cried. Ambrose was about to say something but suddenly the witch appeared behind the girls. Ambrose quickly turned Az around.

"Tell your mother and father what has happened!" Ambrose ordered, Az nodded. "GO both of you!"

"What about you?" Az cried,

"JUST GO!" He shouted to both of the girls' and with that Az and DG both held hands and ran off, but they needed to know Ambrose would be ok so they stood behind a tree and watched through the branches.

"So we meet again advisor?" The witch croaked.

"I see you are still trying to take over innocent children!" Ambrose replied harshly.

"Oh no Ambrose I do not need to take over those children" The witch croaked, Ambrose was confused, what on earth did she mean? "I'll do just fine WITH YOU!" She screamed, Az and DG both screamed as the witch pulled Ambrose to the floor and threw her soul and mo- bats into his body. Ambrose's cry echoed through the trees and the tears that fell from his face were clear. Az and DG ran to find their mother hopefully she could help him. As they left Ambrose realised they had just seen what was happening to him; a small tear pricked his eye before he slowly faded away.

Ambrose woke up in a white room. No doors or windows. However there were facts and figures floating around him, these were all things he knew! Then he spotted to large holes he looked through them and saw the woods! He was in his mind and he was looking through his eyes.

Suddenly he saw the witch enter the white room from the back corner, Ambrose froze in fear as the witch plucked a few of the facts and figures from the air, they then burned in her hand. The witch shot a deathly stare at Ambrose.

_If looks could kill..._

Before anything was said, two large chains rose from the white ground below him and tied him up.

"What the?" He said surprised, the witch said nothing suddenly Ambrose looked up and saw... something... Oh wait... It was his brain! He looked back nervously at the witch as she evaporated and flew up into his brain.

"No, no!" He cried out but he was not getting a response. As he could hardly move from his position in the strange white room, he felt strange when the room shuck. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again, he was walking beside the lake in Finaqua he saw Az and DG crying into their mother's dress, he heard their cries.

"Ambrose is gone mother it is our fault" Az cried.

"_No.. no girls I am fine look" _Ambrose shouted, but no matter how much he shouted on the inside, it never made it to his mouth on the outside, neither did his actions.

"Don't be silly there he is right there" Lavender smiled, both girls looked at him afraid, knowing it was the witch. The fear in their eyes broke Ambrose's heart, he knew the look was because of the witch but still it hurt. "Ambrose are you alright?"

"Of cause your majesty" No! Ambrose thought; the witch had taken over his voice to. "I have never felt better" The witch allowed a small creepy smile to reach her.. or rather... his face.

Ambrose was exhausted this day was too much, and even though he resisted the urge to do so, he fell asleep in the chains, the last thing that reached his lips was.

"_I'll never give up"_

**A/N: Ok.. I was think of turning this into a "DG gets caught" Kind of story but then I thought. Hey what about Ambrose! So there it was. You read it you review it! Xx. **


End file.
